Anniversary
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Andy is number one in Woody's life. So where does that leave Bo?
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

_I can't believe it's been two years, _Bo thought dreamily as she walked down the hall. Her sheep were ahead of her and they stopped to examine a piece of fallen leaf by the potted plant. As they started to chew, Bo pulled it out of their mouths. _I can't believe how fast it's gone by. And how different our lives are now with the new house and Buzz and Jessie and all the other new toys…_One thing had stayed the same though. Her Sheriff, the best man she knew, and the only one she loved. She knew Woody had always thought of her as his rock (And quietly believed that she was smarter than him though she disagreed), the person he could always depend on but the truth was she relied on him as well…and for far more than just rescuing her in Andy's games.

She looked inside Andy's bedroom and smiled. Woody wasn't too far away from the door, his back turned to it as he wrote notes on his trusty Doodle Pad.

Bo let the Sheep inside first then followed. Flouncing over happily, she put her arms around Woody from behind and squeezed. He turned with a smile. "Well Hey Howdy Hey, Little Missy!"

"Good morning."

He took note of her smiling face. "You sure look happy today."

Bo rested her chin on his shoulder. "I am." She purred. "Very happy."

"Any reason why?"

Bo giggled. "You know why."

The Cowboy looked a little confused. "I do?"

"_Come on," _she prodded. "You know."

"Know what?"

"What day it is!"

Woody shrugged. "Uh, Monday?"

Bo frowned. She didn't like where this was heading. "It's the twenty-first of May. You know what that means!"

"Tuna salad for dinner?" Bo looked unhappy. "What? Did I get it wrong?"

"I can't believe it!" she cried. "Woody, of all the insensitive and inconsiderate, not to mention _clichéd_ things you could do, this has to be one of the worst…" She paused. Woody was grinning as he pulled a card out from under the top sheet of his Doodle Pad.

"Happy anniversary."

Bo made a face as she took the card. "You are not funny." Her face softened as she looked it over. She looked up with a smile. "I'm so glad you didn't forget."

"Who me? _Nahhh…"_ he put an arm around her and pulled her to his side. "How could I ever forget my favorite girl?"

Bo closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too…"

There was a gasping sniffle and the two looked up. "Oh come on you guys, not again!" Woody protested.

Jessie was standing with the others, holding her folded hands under her chin. "I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Well go cry somewhere else!" Woody put his arm around Bo and ushered her away. "So, we're going out tonight?"

"Of course! And," she smiled impishly as she put her arm through his. "I'm going to make sure we have lots of fun."

Woody laughed nervously as he turned red. "You blush a lot, Sheriff Woody."

"Yeah," he looked away self-consciously. "I know."

"It's cute." She said. _"You're_ cute."

Woody smiled, then it disappeared. Without turning around he called, "Guys, stop following us!"

"_SORRY!"_


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

The hallway was dark as Woody opened the bed door slightly. It was after eleven and he knew Mom was in bed now. The entire house was asleep…almost.

The Cowboy took a moment to straighten his hat and his badge. He wanted to look his best for Bo. After all, she always made the effort to put on a little makeup before they went out, even if it was only using a crayon as lipstick.

_Not that she needs it, _he thought to himself with a smile as he reached Molly's door. He knocked softly. He knew Bo would be waiting nearby if Molly was asleep.

The door opened and a flash of red jumped out, latching onto Woody around the neck. "Oh Darlin'! I knew you'd come!"

"_Jessie! Get off!" _Woody pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

Jessie giggled. "Keepin' Bo company while she waits for you." She stepped back and examined him. "Well you're not exactly Frankie Avalon, but I suppose you'll do for her evenin' escort."

"Gee, thanks for your approval." Woody said sarcastically. "Is she ready?"

"I'm ready." A voice said softly. Woody did a double take. Bo was in the door frame but instead of her usual bonnet and hoop skirt, she had changed into a shorter tea rose colored dress without sleeves. She still wore her regular shoes but the bloomers were gone. Around her neck was a matching pink choker made of the same material as the dress with a little fabric rose glued to it.

She smiled a little nervously. "I hope you don't mind. I wanted to do something different tonight. Do you like it?"

Jessie took note of Woody's stunned expression and chuckled. "Ten-four on that one." She closed his open mouth and gave him a push toward Bo.

Woody rubbed the back of his head shyly. "You look wonderful."

Bo looked pleased and Jessie walked back to Molly's room. "Have fun Lovey Dovies!" She said going inside, then stuck her head back out. "And I want details!"

"Don't count on it." Woody put his arm out for Bo to take. As they headed to the steps, the Sheriff asked, "Did you make that yourself?"

"I've had more free time since Molly started preschool," Bo replied. "But I had some help. The choker was Jessie's idea and she's the one who found the rose in Mom's…"

Loud footsteps interrupted her. "Hide!" Cried Woody. He and Bo rushed behind a potted plant just Andy's bedroom door swung open. He ran past the two hidden dolls into the bathroom. As the door swung partially closed there was a retching noise.

"Oh no!" Bo cried. Woody winced as the painful sound continued. Mom's light switched on and she rushed out in the hall, wearing an old black t-shirt with a lamp on it and sweatpants for pajamas.

"Honey?" She called as she opened the door. Andy could be seen hunched over the toilet. As he leaned into the bowl again, she felt his forehead. "You're burning up with a fever!"

Andy groaned. "I feel terrible."

Mom was already at the sink, running a washcloth under cold water. She placed it around his neck. "You stay there while I'll get the thermometer from downstairs."

Bo and Woody scrunched back farther behind the plant as she walked by them. The Cowboy stared at the bathroom. Bo watched him. She had a sad look on her face.

"We're not going anywhere tonight."

Woody turned to face her. "Bo…I...Andy needs me…"

"I know, it's all right."

Woody rubbed his forehead. "Oh why did it have to be tonight?" He muttered. "Bo, I'm so sorry…"

Bo shook her head. "Woody, I understand. Andy is first in your life. I know that." She went on, "Andy will always be the most important thing to you."

"But…I mean…You…" This whole situation was making him feel worse than if he were having the stuffing ripped from his stomach.

"I don't mind being second to Andy," said Bo. "Or even third. As long as I have you, I can take a backseat whenever you need me to."

The words stung the Cowpoke. And the sadness in her baby blue eyes was unbearable. Bo put her small white hand on his cheek. "Good night, Sherriff."

Woody watched her turn and walk back to Molly's room. "Bo…" His voice was weak. _I can't just let her go like this…_He started to go after her but an atrocious vomiting noise from the bathroom stopped him in his tracks.

Woody looked at the bathroom door, then at Molly's room. Then back to the bathroom. His shoulders sank and he heaved a sigh. With a sad turn he walked back to Andy's room and disappeared inside.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

The next three days were miserable for Woody as he lay on Andy's bed, never leaving the mattress for a moment. On the one hand it was always a heartbreaking ordeal to see Andy in pain. And then there was Bo. Her eyes haunted his dreams...literally. In his sleep her face followed him through his subconscious, piling the guilt on even more.

* * *

It was the second day and Andy was back in the bathroom, throwing up the chicken soup Mom had tried to feed him. Woody sat on the pillow with Buzz while they waited for their owner to come back. "I keep dreaming about her, Buzz. Every time I go to sleep she's right there."

"You feel guilty."

"Well yeah," Woody shrugged. "I mean, I know I made the right choice, but it still hurts." He looked at his best friend. "What do I do, Buzz?"

The Ranger looked surprised. "You're asking me?"

"No, the guy behind you!" Woody stopped. "Sorry, Buzz. I'm just feeling rotten that's all."

"Well, is there any way you can make it up to her?" Buzz asked.

Woody shook his head and sat back. "I doubt it. It wasn't just any date, it was our anniversary. There'll be others, but we'll never get this one back."

Both toys froze in position as the bedroom opened again and Andy trudged in, still in his Buzz Lightyear pajamas even though it was afternoon. Slowly he climbed onto the bed and picked up Woody. Putting the doll under his arm he rolled over onto his left side and within a few minutes was asleep.

_Poor Kid, _thought Woody sympathetically. _He must be exhausted from all that throwing up. At least his fever's gone down a few notches but it's still a fever and he's still puking. Aw Andy, I know I made the right choice by staying with you, but what about Bo? I love both of you. I don't wanna choose!_

_I don't wanna choose, _Woody thought and his heart broke. _But the choice will always be you, Andy. That's the way it is. Oh why did she have to be so understanding? Anger I could deal with. I could just dismiss anger as "her problem" and justify myself. But she's always so tolerant. So…so…_The last word never came to Woody because his mind began to drift into a haze and before long the Cowboy was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

_I'm dreaming again,_ Woody thought as he looked at the inky blackness all round him. There was nothing as far as he could see, just an endless nothingness consuming him. _And that means she'll be here…_

Sure enough a single spotlight cast itself in front of him. Bo stood in the middle with a scowl on her face. "You left me."

"I didn't have a choice!" Woody protested. "And anyway," he pointed angrily. "Don't refer to yourself as Bo! You're not Bo! You're a manifestation of my guilty feelings!"

"Leaving, leaving, always leaving! You left her when you knocked Buzz out the window, you left her when you were kidnapped by Al…"

"The real Bo knows that neither of those things were my fault!" Woody snapped at the Dream Bo.

"You were going to leave her for Japan!"

Woody paused. "Ok, that _was_ my fault. But I wasn't just leaving her! I was leaving everybody! Andy, Buzz, Slinky…"

"What have you done lately for her?" The Apparition continued harshly. "She's always doing for you! It's always about you!"

Woody closed his eyes in frustration and put his hands over his ears. "Stop it! You are not my girlfriend!"

"It's always about you! Your insecurity, your problems, your fears, your wants…"

"I said…" Woody uncovered his ears and screamed as loudly as he could, _"YOU…ARE NOT…MY…GIRLFRIEND!" _Immediately the Dream Bo began to crack and fracture. Her image disintegrated like dust and blew away, leaving Woody alone in the dark…

* * *

"It's broke!"

Woody opened his eyes. For a moment he still thought he was dreaming, but quickly realized the darkness around him now was just the sheets above his head. It was the third day of Andy's illness and he had been inadvertently pushed under the blanket. Outside of the cover he could hear voices.

"Your fever's broke, Hon!"

"I feel a little better," Andy's voice answered. "And I haven't thrown up in nearly ten hours."

"How'd you like to try the soup and tea again? See if you can keep it down?"

"Ok." The legs near Woody pulled themselves out and footsteps followed. A moment later Buzz pulled down the blanket. The Cowboy blinked in the light.

"They're gone," Buzz said. Woody was stiff and he pushed himself up with difficulty. Buzz took note of his face. "You had another bad dream didn't you?"

"The worst yet," Woody pulled his legs out from under the covers. "Buzz what can I do?"

"Search me, but Andy's almost all better. You can see Bo then."

"Then what? What do I say?" Woody flopped back on the mattress and looked at the ceiling. "What do I do?"

Buzz was thinking. "Maybe you could get her a present."

"A present?" Woody scoffed. "A present won't make up…" He stopped. "Wait, wait a minute, Buzz. I think I have an idea…"


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

It was the next day when Bullseye raced into Molly's room, a piece of paper clutched between his teeth.

Jessie was sitting with Bo by the desk. "Aw don't be so glum, Bo-Bo!" She said. "I don't like to see any of my friends sad!" She stood. "I'm just gonna have to cheer you up!" Moving in front of Bo, she bent over and placed her hands on the ground. She pulled her legs into the air. "Tada!"

Bo smiled thinly. "Cute."

Jessie frowned. "Nothin' huh?" She cart wheeled back to her feet. "Well, you can't go on bein' Miss Mopey Bloomers forever! Is there nothin' that can permeate that impervious puss?"

"I don't understand," said Bo sadly. "He hasn't come to see me at all, even though Andy's back in school. Maybe I should go to him…"

It was then that Bullseye dashed to the desk. He stopped in front of Bo, pushing the paper in his mouth toward her and wagging his tail. Bo got to her feet. "What's this?" She gently removed the note and unfolded it.

"Lemme see!" Jessie peered over her shoulder. _"'I've missed you,'"_ she read aloud. _"'Please meet me tonight at the bottom of the stairs at midnight. Love Woody. PS: Please wear your new dress. I really like it.' _Ooh _somebody's_ got a Rondy-Voo!"

* * *

The clock in the first floor hallway seemed to echo louder and louder with each minute, all ten of them. Bo looked around. Where was he? _Maybe Andy's sick again. Maybe he changed his…_

_No, I have faith in Woody. And I know wouldn't ask me here if he didn't think he could come. Woody, where are you? _She turned to climb the stairs. _Maybe I should just go…_

"Bo?" She turned. Woody was by the living room door. "Where are you going?"

Bo stepped back down and the Cowboy came quickly toward her and gave her a hug. "I thought you said midnight."

"It is midnight."

"It's ten past."

Woody looked at the hall clock. "Shoot. The living room clock must be slow." Instantly Bo felt relief. It had just been a misunderstanding after all. "What? You thought I wasn't gonna show?" He smiled at her affectionately. "Well if I didn't I couldn't give your present."

"Present?"

Woody took her hand as he led her to the living room door. "I hope you like it…"

* * *

Inside Bo put her hands to her mouth to keep from gasping. Woody had set up a footstool in the corner and draped a cloth over it. On the two ends he had placed doll chairs and lit a candle in the middle. Behind the stool Woody had taped a medium sized poster of Paris at night to the wall.

"I can't take you to France for real," said Woody. "But I hoped this might help us pretend."

Bo beamed at him. "It's wonderful." The old Cowboy doll put his rag arms around her and pulled her close.

"Aw, Bo…I know Andy's the most important thing in my world, but I wanted to let you know that you're important too. I love you."

Bo sighed with a smile. "I love you." She tilted her upward and Woody started to lean toward her but he stopped abruptly.

"Just a second…" He walked to the door and stuck his head out. _"Guys, go to bed!"_

"_SORRY!"_

Closing the door back up, he made his way to the stereo remote that he had laid on the floor and stepped on the power button. Immediately the CD player began to whir and then play.

"_Oh, my love, my darling…I've hungered for your touch…a long, lonely time…"_

He turned to Bo and put out his hand. "Dance with me?" She nodded and placed her palm in his.

"_Time goes by so slowly…and time can do so much. Are you still mine?__"_

Bo closed her eyes with a happy smile as she rested her cheek on his vest. "Always…"


End file.
